


House of Black

by E_Violet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I’m putting it out because I’m insane, It’s probably short and really bad, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Updates, canon compliant if you squint, wolfstar will come slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: Ignoring Cursed Child, we know virtually nothing about what happened after the war. Here's my take on it.Main focus on Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Tonks and Draco, with some Weasley stuff thrown in. Endgame Wolfstar.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, potentially more to come - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty bad. Just a reminder that I exist. It may or may not get better, and I don’t know when I’ll update it again.

_ May 2, 1998 - Hogwarts _

Was this what death was? Because she still felt pain. It seemed as if she was tumbling through some sort of vortex, falling. She saw the vague outline of bodies falling, including one that was all too familiar. Remus. She’d mourn him later. She couldn’t leave Teddy an orphan. She shot back into consciousness. 

Strong arms were holding her down. 

“Easy,” someone said. 

“Wha- What happened?” she slurred. 

“We won,” someone said shortly from nearby. Kingsley. Tonks felt clearer in the head, but she couldn’t move to look around. 

“Where’s Remus?” she asked, almost regretting it. She was certain she knew the answer. 

“Dead,” Molly said quietly. “Fred, too.” 

“And it’s over?” Tonks asked. Molly nodded. “Take me to his body. Please.” With more strength than she expected from the woman, Molly dragged Tonks over to the body of her husband. With the knowledge that there was no more fighting, she closed her eyes and cried. 

The Weasleys were all gathered around Fred’s body, pale and still. George and Percy were taking it the hardest, obviously. George, face in his hands, was beginning to think he’d never be happy when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Psst! Georgie!” He whipped his head around, not seeing the source. “Here!” He snuck off to where he heard the voice. 

“Who’s there?” George asked. “And what do you want?” 

“Down here,” the person said. George looked down and almost screamed. 

“Shh!” 

“Fred?” he said, barely audible. Fred grinned and nodded. 

“I can’t stand,” he replied. He gestured to the mess where his leg had once been. George bent down to speak to his brother. 

“What happened?” Fred grimaced. 

“Leg got hit,” he explained. “I didn’t want to stop, so...” He held up a small vial with some dark potion still in it. “I polyjuiced and imperiused a Death Eater to fight in my place.” 

“But - how?” George looked around, confused. 

“Special brew,” Fred grinned. “Won’t wear off if someone involved dies. So if I die or he dies, he’ll still look like me.” 

“Brilliant!” George gasped. 

“But don’t tell anyone I’m alive,” Fred added. “We’re going to prank them. Potion wears off tomorrow morning. I’ll take Death Eater Dave’s place then.” George laughed. 

“Deal, Freddie.” 

When George returned to his family, he found that Ron and Charlie had left their little circle. Ron was with Harry and Hermione, Charlie with Tonks. 

Charlie slid down next to his friend who nodded at him weakly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“He didn’t expect to make it out alive,” she responded quietly. “I told him he would.” 

“And I thought the wife was always right.” He smacked a hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry. That was pretty insensitive of me.” 

“Nah,” Tonks said. “That was actually funny. It just hurts to laugh.” She huffed (sighing was too painful), and said, “I’ll just tell Teddy about how brave his - what was that?” 

“What was what?” Charlie asked. She pointed. 

“His eyelids just fluttered - it happened again!” Charlie nodded and got closer to inspect Remus, watching as the movement became more frequent. 

“Something’s happening,” he agreed. “We need to ask the expert.” He turned around. “Pomfrey!” She came rushing over. 

“What is it, Mr. Weasley?” she asked in a rushed tone. “I’m in a hurry.” 

Charlie nodded. “I can see that,” he chuckled. “Lupin was confirmed dead. But his eyes...” 

“They’re fluttering,” she observed. She thought for a second, then stood up. “He needs to go to St. Mungo’s. Now.” She turned to Tonks. “You, too.” 

“What’s going on?” she asked, Charlie helping her to her feet. 

“Remus is dead,” Madam Pomfrey said. “But the wolf is still alive.” 

The destruction of Hogwarts was enough so that the anti-Apparition charms were broken. Charlie grabbed Tonks and Remus and Apparated them to St. Mungo’s. 

-

_ May 5, 1998 - Ministry of Magic _

Kingsley Shacklebolt had hastily gathered every living member of the previous Ministry of Magic for Death Eater trials. The trial of Dolores Umbridge was the very first trial, followed by the trials of the Carrow twins. Three days after the battle, at precisely 11 o’clock, Draco Malfoy, his head hanging, his hair limp, entered the makeshift courtroom, facing Kingsley and twenty-four members of the Wizengamot. 

“Draco Malfoy,” the minister said in a deep, clear voice. “Take your seat.” Draco silently obeyed, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He did not pay attention to the opening part of the hearing, until he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice speak up. 

“Witness for the defense: Harry James Potter.” 

Draco snapped his head up, looking around for his school enemy. Potter was sitting in a chair nearby, calmly staring at Shacklebolt. 

“Due to the tight schedule,” Potter continued, “I believe we can try his mother at the same time, as well.” The minister nodded, and an attendant left the room, coming back with Narcissa. 

Still exhausted, Draco paid little attention to the rest of the hearing, as Potter defended him and his mother based on their last-minute defection. Finally, Kingsley stood up. 

“Both defendants,” he announced, “Are cleared of charges. We will, however, be keeping a close watch on your family. You may exit.”

The attendant led them out, and Potter followed. Draco saw his mother give him a slight nod of thanks. He barely saw his father before he was ushered into the courtroom. 

Narcissa looked around the area to ensure she and Draco were out of earshot of anyone else before she spoke: “Go home to Lyra. I will wait for your father.” Draco nodded and disapparated. 

-

Rosier Manor in Berkshire looked as formidable as ever, Draco thought. He approached the door and knocked, and an small, wrinkly house-elf answered. 

"Is Draco here for Young Mistress Lyra?" he croaked. 

"Yes," Draco said. The elf nodded. 

"Follow me," he said. "She is with Beezy's Mistress." Draco followed the elf, Beezy, through the halls, until he opened a door to the parlor. "Mistress?" he called. "Draco is here for the little one." 

"Come in," came a voice from inside the room. "Thank you, Beezy." Draco entered the room. His grandmother was in a chair, Lyra sleeping in her arms. 

"She's quite the little angel," Druella said. "What's happening at the Ministry?" 

"I'm walking free," Draco replied. "Mother, too. She's waiting for Father's trial to finish." 

"That is excellent news." She smiled. "I'm going to miss spending every day with her, though." She gestured to Lyra, who was beginning to stir. Since Lyra had been born, her existence had been kept a secret from everyone except family, and, oddly enough, Professor Snape. Though, Draco reasoned, Snape was somewhat family, being his godfather. Lyra had stayed at Rosier Manor in Berkshire, with her and Draco's maternal grandmother, and only surviving grandparent, Druella Rosier Black. Even in her advanced age, Druella was sharp enough to care for Lyra full-time, except when her family visited, so she had agreed to do so for Lyra's safety. Lyra, who was now lifting her head up. 

“Dwaco?” she asked. He grinned and walked over to take her from Druella. 

“Yes,” he said. “And Mum is coming back soon. We’re free, Lyra.” She looked at him questioningly. “I don’t know about Dad,” he sighed. “But come on. Let’s go home.” 

-

_ A Few Days Later - St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _

Andromeda did not tell her daughter what she was planning. She didn’t tell anyone, except her coworker, Dev, who would be helping her. 

The plan was to attempt to revive Remus during the full moon. While Tonks was still recovering, Dev transferred her to the next room over, assigning an intern to watch her. 

Dev returned a few minutes later, carrying a large cauldron. 

“A fuck ton of really fucking concentrated healing potion, Boss,” they announced, setting it on a table. Andromeda nodded. 

“I’m not your boss, but thank you,” she said. She transferred some potion into a bag connected to an IV, connected to their patient. “I’ve set up the ECG and all the other shit.” Dev laughed. “We just need to wait for the moonrise.” 

The two spent the time before said moonrise strapping Remus to the bed and going over their plans. Finally, they looked out the window to see the sky growing darker, and a few minutes later the machines in the room started beeping. 

“The wolf,” Andromeda muttered. She and Dev assumed positions, her at the IV and Dev with their wand pointed at Remus’ chest. 

“ _Vivifica hominum_ ,”  they said. The machines went silent, and time seemed to stop. Suddenly, the ECG began to beep. 

“A heartbeat!” Andromeda exclaimed. Remus began to turn into the wolf. “Fuck!” Both Andromeda and Dev jumped back as the wolf tried to free himself from the restraints. 

“We can’t celebrate yet,” Dev muttered. “He has to be alive by the morning.” 

The two waited all night, listening to the monitors, and began to nervously watch their patient. After his transformation back to human was complete, Dev and Andromeda checked his vitals, staring at each other in shock. 

“I’ll go tell Dora,” she said. Dev nodded and she left the room, finding her daughter, still asleep, and the intern, Cara, as well as Harry and Teddy. 

“I let these two in,” Cara said. “I hope it’s okay. But Ms. Tonks is actually stable. She needs all the rest she can get.” Andromeda smiled. 

“Thank you, Cara. I know this was a hard job, but you’ve done well.” Cara smiled. “But I need to wake her up. As her mother.” Cara nodded. 

“Sure.” She stepped aside and Andromeda gently nudged her daughter awake. 

“Wh- what?” Tonks mimbled. 

“Wake up, Dora,” Andromeda whispered. “I need to tell you something. About Remus.” Tonks’ eyes shot wide open. 

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” she asked. Andromeda shook her head. 

“No,” she said. “He’s alive. By some goddam miracle, he’s alive.” 

Remus regained consciousness a few days later. 


	2. The Search

_May 18th, 1998_

Fred Weasley’s funeral was a somber affair. Nearly everyone was crying. Percy seemed to be crying the hardest. He was being comforted by a woman named Audrey, who he had met a few years prior. They were to have a small, private wedding in July.

Lee Jordan got up to speak. He stood in front of everyone, unusually calm, though it was to be expected, at he was speaking at his best friend’s funeral.

“Hello, everyone,” he said. “As you may know, I was a close friend to Fred, along with George. And while he may not have had the chance to tell anybody, I feel Fred would have wanted it known that he and I were romantically involved.” A few people looked surprised, some trying to hide their disapproval. Lee continued on: “The thing about Fred, is, that he could always make me laugh. He was always leading George in pranking people. Sometimes I had the opportunity to join in, which I would gladly take.” Fred’s coffin, which had been closed, slowly began to open. It was so subtle that most people didn’t notice.

“Fred never had the intention of hurting anyone,” Lee continued. “Actually, that’s not true. Sometimes he would want to hurt bad people - people who had hurt someone he cared about. I always admired his loyalty and bravery.” The coffin was halfway open. “Fred died as he lived - laughing. And I think that’s somewhat beautiful, despite his untimely passing. He will be sorely missed.” At this point, the coffin was completely opened. George, from the back row, grinned at Lee.

“However,” Lee said, “The memory of Fred lives on. So he will never truly be -“

“I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!” Fred exclaimed, sitting up in the coffin, his arms out in front of him. Many people screamed, and he cackled.

“Fred?” Molly gasped. “How?” Fred grinned.

“I’ll explain later,” he said. “But right now, can someone help me out of here?”

-

_June 1998_

Wyllt Village was a neighborhood where many affluent families, most of them Slytherin families, resided. Draco made his way down a long, winding road to one of the houses, a container of freshly made biscuits in his hand. Lyra walked alongside him, marveling at the change of scenery.

“Come on,” Draco said to her, after she had stopped to inspect a tree. “It’s a tree. You've seen them before.” She nodded and caught up to him, and they approached a large door. Draco knocked, and a few seconds later a portly woman opened the door.

“Good morning, Mrs. Crabbe,” Draco said. “I wanted to offer my condolences to you and your husband.” He held the container of biscuits out to her, and she took them. “Vincent was a good friend of mine.”

“You’re so kind,” the woman responded. “We miss him very much.”

“I understand.”

“Gregory actually stopped by just before you did,” she continued. “I can get our elf to make you two some tea.” Draco smiled and she gestured to Lyra. “Who’s this?”

“This is Lyra,” Draco said. “My sister.” Mrs. Crabbe waved to her, and she hid behind Draco. “She’s a little shy.”

“Well, anyway, allow me to direct you to the parlor.”

Draco followed her to the parlor, where Goyle was sitting and talking to Mr. Crabbe. Both nodded at Draco in acknowledgement. He figured he had entered mid-conversation. Goyle was talking about his father, but soon both him and the older man included Draco in the conversation.

After enjoying a cup of tea and catching up with his friend, Draco stood up.

“I must go,” he said. “I am going to see my father.”

“Bye,” Goyle grunted. Mr. Crabbe waved, and Draco left.

He was, in fact, going to visit his father, who was secretly working with the ministry to catch any remaining Death Eaters, but first Draco and Lyra went to the manor. Draco summoned a small piece of parchment and a quill and wrote the addresses of his two friends down. He turned to Lyra.

“Can you do something special for me, Lyra?” he asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “When we go to visit Mum and Dad, I need you to go to Dad and give him this note, without letting anyone else see, okay?” She nodded, and Draco grabbed her hand.

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go to the Ministry.” Holding onto his sister, he disapparated.

_I’m sorry_ , he thought, thinking of Goyle and Crabbe’s family. _This is what’s keeping my father out of Azkaban._

-

_St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

“You’ve got quite a fan following,” McGonagall told Remus, shuffling through the many cards he had received. Remus was still recovering. He was conscious and had regained his ability to move, speak, and think, but he was still weak and Dev and Andromeda wanted to continue monitoring him. He _had_ died, after all.

Tonks laughed at McGonagall’s comment.

“I know,” she said. “I’ve been sorting through the letters so he doesn’t have to read the ones from people who are in love with him.” Remus shook his head.

“She’s kidding,” he said.

“Actually, there have been five cards that have been pretty... thirsty.” Tonks put down the card she was holding. “Make that six. Face it, Remus. You’re absolutely _dashing_.” He rolled his eyes and she laughed. McGonagall smiled.

“To change the subject drastically,” she said, “I was wondering, Remus, if you would consider returning to your former position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.”

“Why don’t you just get a Weasley?” Harry blurted from where he was sitting nearby. He was holding Teddy in his lap and Ginny was sitting next to him. “They’re part of everything, now?” He quickly looked at his audience and smacked his forehead.

“I am so sorry,” he sighed. “I’m really tired. I haven’t been getting much sleep with the war cleanup. We think we’ve rounded up all the Death Eaters, so as soon as it’s confirmed I’m going to take a nap.”

“That’s understandable,” Tonks said. “Why don’t you and Ginny go and get some rest?”

“Really?” they asked in unison. Tonks nodded.

“Sure. Just give me back my child.” Harry looked down at the baby in his lap.

“Oh, yeah.” He handed Teddy over to Tonks and stood up, along with Ginny. “Well, bye, guys,” he said. “I may return. I may not. Who knows?” Everyone laughed as he and Ginny exited. McGonagall turned back to Remus.

“Would you consider my offer?” she asked. “I would understand if you wanted to spend some time with your family instead.” Remus nodded.

“Thank you,” he said. A few seconds went by. “Actually? You know what? I think I might want to have that job again.” McGonagall smiled.

“I love to hear that,” she said. “I’ll leave you be for now, but we can arrange a time to discuss this more in-depth.”

-

_The Next Day - Phoenix, Arizona_

At 2408 Saguaro Lane was a small white house, that, unlike the many other houses in the neighborhood, was covered in the natural foliage of the desert and the climate of Arizona.

A man with olive skin and graying black hair opened the door when McGonagall knocked.

“I assume you’re here about the job?” he said. She nodded, and he turned around to call for his wife.

Three minutes later they were sitting in the sitting room, drinking tea. McGonagall set her cup down after a moment.

“Mrs. Brindlin,” she said, “I am certain you have already figured this out, but I would like to offer you the job of Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. Your credentials were the best out of any of the applicants, and I believe you would fit in quite well with the other professors. Do you remember Remus Lupin?”

“How could I forget?” Mrs. Brindlin said, smiling. Her husband laughed, somewhat bitterly.

“They thought they were so slick, hiding that he was a werewolf,” he said. “I figured it out by the second full moon first year. Then again, they talked freely around me. I think they forgot I was there most of the time.”

“And you never told anyone what they said?” McGonagall asked. “Even their prank plans?”

“We had a sort of I-won’t-tell-if-you-don’t-tell agreement.” Mr. Brindlin shrugged.

“And what had you done that warranted such an agreement, Ember?” his wife asked teasingly. Before he could answer, she turned to McGonagall. “He stole books from the restricted section without permission,” she said.

“Well,” the old professor smiled, “That is certainly much worse than when the other four boys turned all the Slytherins’ robes see-through.” They busted out laughing.

-

_London_

Annie’s Tea Shop was a small cafe, frequented often by university students and older people. Remus and Tonks were sitting at a small table in a secluded corner, having stopped by after Remus was discharged from St. Mungo’s.

“This tea is much better than the St. Mungo’s tea,” Remus said. Tonks laughed.

“I see I’ve married a connoisseur of teas,” she said. “You should tell McGonagall you can’t take the teaching position because you need to travel the world and judge tea.” Remus picked up the straw Tonks had been using to stir her coffee and pointed it at her.

“I’m sure the coffee was just as bad.”

“You raise a valid point,” Tonks said, adopting a formal tone. “I can drink to that.” She held up her cup, and Remus did the same, and they tapped their cups together, giggling the whole time.

After their mock toast, Remus stood up.

“Let’s go home,” he said. “I’m sure Teddy is wondering where we are. Or... he’s sleeping.” Tonks snorted and they left the tea shop, making their way to a secluded alleyway before apparating to Andromeda’s house, where they had been staying.

Remus opened the front door, expecting to only see Andromeda and Teddy. Much to his surprise, they were joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. A banner hung from the ceiling, reading, “Welcome Home, Remus”.

“We were going to jump out and yell, ‘Surprise,’” Hermione explained. “But Andromeda advised against that.”

“That was good advice,” Remus said as he sat down and took Teddy from Andromeda. “I probably would have had a heart attack. Dev said I was clear to leave, but I don’t think they intended for me to have another medical disaster the day I left.” Everyone laughed.

“We’ve got a nice, healthy meal of chocolate cake,” Tonks announced. “Someone get the cake ready. I know I’ll screw it up if I do.” Andromeda rolled her eyes at her daughter.

“I’ll do it,” she said. “I think it would be safer as well if Teddy poured the drinks.” Tonks gasped, pretending to be offended, while Remus stated that Andromeda had a point.

After the drinks were poured (by Hermione), Harry tapped the side of his glass with his spoon.

“A toast,” he said, “To one of the bravest people I have ever met, who stared death in the eyes and walked away from it.” He turned to Remus. “Remus,” he said, “You are the best teacher I’ve ever had, and you’re like, a father figure or something to me. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. And... I’m sorry about that one time at Grimmauld Place.”

“Oh, Harry,” Remus chuckled. “All is forgiven.” Harry grinned.

“Then let’s drink!” he shouted. “Or... something. I’ve never actually done a toast.” Everyone laughed again.

The afternoon was filled with joyful conversation and even more laughter. Much later, when the dishes had been cleared and they were just sitting around the table, talking, Hermione rummaged through her bag.

“I almost forgot,” she said. “We got a gift for you, Professor.” She pulled a package out of her bag and slid it over to Remus. He slowly opened it, smiling when he saw what it was - a mug that read “World’s Best DADA Teacher”.

“Wow,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

“It’s true,” Ron said, nodding. “You _are_ the best teacher we’ve had for Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“And no teacher’s as cool as you,” Ginny added. Remus turned the mug over in his hands, still in disbelief.

“I think you broke him,” Tonks said. Remus shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just haven’t felt this appreciated in a long time.”

“You deserve _all_ the appreciation,” Harry said. “And on an unrelated note, I’ve been trying to get around to cleaning Grimmauld Place. I was wondering if you wanted to go through Sirius’ things, since you guys were so close.”

“I can do that,” Remus nodded. Tonks shoved him.

“They were _very_ close,” she said, smirking. “They were in _loooooove_!”

“When we were at Hogwarts,” Remus clarified. Nobody except Harry looked surprised.

“Why am I even surprised about anything anymore?” he said. “But now that I think about it, it does make sense.” He nodded in approval. “I’m just a little slow on the uptake. Just last week I realized something about myself I should have realized four years ago.” Ginny smirked at him, mouthing the words, “Cedric Diggory”, before the whole group dissolved into laughter once more.

-

_Malfoy Manor_

“I invited Pansy over,” Draco said, setting his book down. He was sitting with his parents and Lyra in the parlor, a gramophone playing soft classical music in the background. “I forgot to ask you, but she said she would come at three o’clock. I apologize.”

“That is not a problem at all,” Narcissa said. She smiled in approval. Draco had been with Pansy since the Yule Ball during his fourth year. He didn’t think he loved her, but he certainly _liked_ her, and he believed the feeling was mutual. He knew his parents approved, as the Parkinsons were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and therefore a suitable family to marry someone from.

“Just don’t do anything unacceptable,” Lucius said, not looking up from his book. Draco snorted.

“Like _you_ two didn’t do anything unacceptable in your youth,” he muttered. His parents didn’t say anything in response, but he did hear his mother laugh softly. He picked his book back up.

Another song began to play, and another after that. Draco saw his father stand up when the second song began, holding out a hand to Narcissa.

“Dance with me, darling,” he said. She gladly obliged, and Draco rolled his eyes, standing up.

“I’m leaving,” he announced. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Draco quickly made his way to the front door, happy to leave the room. He loved his parents, but they could be quite affectionate sometimes, and, like any child, Draco did not enjoy witnessing that sort of thing.

He opened the door and greeted Pansy with a smile.

“Let’s go to the gardens,” he said. “My parents are waltzing together, so who knows how long that will last.” Pansy laughed.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked.

_Get it over with_ , Draco said to himself. He stood up straighter.

“I think we should break up,” he said. To his surprise, Pansy smiled and even laughed.

“I expected as much.” Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” he said quickly, “It’s just... I want to focus on my family right now.” She put her hand over his.

“I understand,” she said. “And I understand why you gave up Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers, also.”

Draco stiffened.

“You know about that?” he asked in a low voice. She nodded.

“Of course. Who else would know where they were at?” She pulled his hand off of her shoulder and smiled sadly. “I would have done the same thing, had I been in your position. I think we all would have.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, stopping as a peacock strutted by. Pansy watched the peacock leave the area with interest. It seemed to remind her of something.

“Hey,” she said excitedly to Draco, “Do you remember that offer I got from Twilfitt and Tatting’s? The internship?” Draco nodded. “Well, I got an even better offer, in Paris.”

“That’s incredible,” Draco said, feeling happy for his friend. “Does that mean you’re not going back to Hogwarts?”

“Yeah. You are?” Draco nodded.

“Mother wants me to complete my education,” he explained. “Honestly, I think it would be nice to have a year at school where Potter _isn’t_ ruining everything by being a hero.”

“That seems unlikely,” Pansy laughed. “Even without the war going on.” She looked around and sighed. “I’m glad to be leaving here, honestly. I think it will be good to start over.”

Draco mumbled a response in agreement. They talked for a while longer, returning to the house. Before leaving, Pansy gave Draco a hug.

“It’s been nice to see you, Draco,” she said. He smiled.

“It’s been nice seeing you, too,” he said. “Good luck in Paris.” She smiled back.

“Good luck at Hogwarts.” She began to walk away, looking back at the last moment before disapparating. Draco laughed to himself and went inside.

He found his parents still in the parlor, laughing and clinging to each other. Lyra was awake, sitting on the couch and flapping her arms to the music.

“And where is the young Miss Parkinson?” Narcissa asked, pulling herself away from her husband. “You should have invited her in for tea.” From behind her, Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist again, and she laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he knew his mother was expecting an answer. So, he took a deep breath and said, “I broke up with her.”

“Why?” Narcissa asked. Draco sighed.

“I wanted to start over,” he said. “And I needed a break from... everything.” Both his parents stared at him blankly. “Besides, Pansy is moving to Paris for an internship. She’s not going back to Hogwarts.”

“You two could still work everything out,” Narcissa said. Draco shook his head.

“I don’t even know if I want to. I don’t know what I want at all.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will probably focus more on the Black Sisters, now that the explanation for everything is out of the way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> I made a few edits concerning Lyra in this chapter and the previous one, and where she's been, just a little notification.


	3. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter...
> 
> Or something

_June 1998 - St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

“Remind me again why you requested me, specifically?” Andromeda asked Fred as she entered the room.

“Well,” he said, “You’re Tonks’ mum, and she’s the coolest person ever, so of course you would be cool too.”

“And you’d also probably give him a more modern prosthetic than a wooden leg,” George added.

“Basically, you were the best Healer for the job,” Fred finished.

“Aw, you didn’t want to be like Mad-Eye-Moody?” Andromeda joked. Fred shook his head.

“I don’t think Moody liked us,” he said sheepishly. “Also, question, Madam Healer. Why does my leg hurt when it isn’t there?”

“Phantom pain. I can prescribe a potion to help with that.” Fred shot her a thumbs up. “You know, your life would have been much easier if you came here as soon as possible. I probably could have saved your leg.”

“Honestly, it never occurred to us,” Fred said. “We were going to prank everyone by revealing I was alive. The leg - or lack thereof - is _totally_ worth it.” George nodded sincerely and Andromeda laughed.

“If you say so,” she said. “I’m off to tend to another patient. Dev is on demand if you need anything.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Fred saluted her and she laughed as she left the room.

Though Andromeda specialized in spell damage, she had offered to take in Lavender Brown as a patient because the girl had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback, and, considering that her son-in-law was a werewolf, Andromeda felt quite confident in caring for others who suffered the same condition.

Lavender was sitting up in her bed, looking around the room sullenly.

“Is there anything you can do about my face?” she asked. “I don’t like the scars. I look like a monster.” Andromeda smiled sadly.

“I’m afraid not, Miss Brown. I do apologize.” Lavender nodded. “And you’re not a monster.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Andromeda handed her a goblet of pain-reducing potion.

“Why did I end up like this -“ Lacender gestured to herself - “When it wasn’t even a full moon?” She took the goblet and drained it.

“Funny things happened that night,” Andromeda said. “It is likely because Fenrir Greyback was so attuned to his wolf side, and that he was embracing it so much, that any sort of attack, regardless of the moon, would result in the victim suffering full lycanthropy.”

“So, why me?”

“I don’t know. You’re doing quite well.” Lavender scoffed.

“Fuck that bitch,” she muttered, referring to Fenrir Greyback. Andromeda chuckled.

“Agreed,” she said. “At least he’s dead, now.” That got a laugh out of Lavender.

-

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry surveyed the rooms of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with satisfaction. Earlier that day, Remus and Tonks had come over, Remus to go through Sirius’ room, which he did with a tearful smile, and Tonks because she reportedly left a nice pair of socks some time during her stint in the Order. They were gone, and now it was just Harry and Kreacher, who Harry had sent up to Regulus’ room. The elf was more than happy to comply, and Harry planned to let him look through the rest of the house after his final guests came over.

He was sitting on a couch when Andromeda tumbled out of the fireplace. He stood up.

“Thanks for coming,” he said. “Just a warning, Kreacher still won’t let anyone in Regulus’ room, but you have free rein over the rest of the place.”

“Okay.” She stood up and dusted herself off. “I don’t think I’ll want anything. Until the Order was restarted I hadn’t been here in years.”

“Oh.” Harry looked down. “This is awkward.” Andromeda laughed.

“It’s not a problem,” she said, smiling. “I’ll just take a quick look through all the rooms, and then I can come back later, if you want.”

“That would be great. Some of the Weasleys are coming over later, around five. We’re going to have dinner and clean, if you want to come then.”

“Of course.” She left to explore the house and Harry sat back down on the couch, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. He really thought Andromeda would want to look through her family’s old house again, but he supposed being disowned meant she wasn’t too attached to anything.

He was lost in thought until there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Andromeda smiling at him, a piece of paper in hand.

“I found this in Sirius’ room,” she said. “I figured you might want to have it.”

“Thanks.” Harry took the paper, wondering what it contained. He had gone through the rooms of the house himself, earlier, but he must have missed this. He flipped it over and gasped. Written at the top was, “Post-War Grimmauld Place Plans”, in Sirius’ handwriting.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Andromeda said as parting words, before she Flood back to her own house. Harry curled up on the couch and read through the plans.

The room he and Ron shared three years before was labeled as “Harry’s room”. Regulus’ room was still off-limits. Harry chuckled upon seeing the note of “Somehow get rid of her” next to the drawing of Walburga’s portrait.

“I’ll try,” he said, smiling. “I’ll try, Sirius.” He summoned his own paper and a quill to refine the plans before his friends came back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when, thirty minutes later, the fireplace glowed green and someone stepped out. Harry hastily grabbed his wand.

 _“Expelliarmus!_ ” he shouted. “Oh.” Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of him, glaring at him with a bored expression.

“You invited me here, did you not?” she asked. Harry felt his face heat up. He _had_ invited her to look around at the place to see if she wanted anything, mainly because he wanted to get rid of as much stuff as possible, and she was a member of the Black family. He hadn’t expected her to come. She cleared her throat and he looked up, feeling small under her withering glare. He stood up taller.

“I did invite you here,” he said. “But, honestly, I did not expect you to accept the invitation.”

“Well, I did.” The condescending manner in which she spoke annoyed Harry to no end.

“All right,” he said, “You can just look around. Kreacher has barred anyone from entering Regulus’ room, but I’m sure you could convince him to let you in, considering how close you two are.” He gave her a nasty smile.

While she _had_ lied to Voldemort and said he was dead, Harry was not about to become best friends with Narcissa Malfoy. Andromeda had talked to him about her some, and he concluded that the Malfoys’ last-minute defection from Voldemort was not due to a true change of heart. However, being the fair person Harry thought of himself as, he spoke out in support of the family at their trials, thinking of legal standards, rather than moral standards.

-

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco was reading to Lyra, a children’s storybook with fictional tales of the Wizarding world. He had originally been reading more higher-level literature, but his sister had stumbled into his room earlier, and, after a few failed attempts to get on his bed, he helped her up and decided to spend some quality time with her.

He had always wanted a sibling, but from a young age he was aware it would never happen. He never blamed his parents. Sometimes things in life didn’t work out in the desired way.

 _But why, now?_ he wondered, thinking of the timing of when Lyra was born. He was at Hogwarts, trying to kill Dumbledore, and his father was in Azkaban at the time. _Was it some cruel twist of fate?_ he thought to himself. _A punishment for his family, from the universe?_

Lyra tugged at his sleeve and looked up at him with wide eyes, and he realized he had stopped reading a while ago.

“Sorry,” he told her. He found his place, but didn’t start again.

“You’re not a punishment,” he said to his sister. “Not now, at least. Before you were technically alive, well...” He fell back on his bed. “Sometimes I wonder if I deserve punishment.”

“Who would have thought reading stories for children would lead to an existential crisis?”

Draco jumped up, startled. His father was at the door, a mild expression on his face. Lyra’s face lit up.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, scrambling to get to him. He smiled and picked her up. Draco, however, addressed his father coldly.

“I did not see you, Father,” he said. “What is it that you need?”

“I would like to speak to you.”

Draco crossed his arms.

“You are right now,” he stated. Lucius rolled his eyes and set Lyra down.

“Your mother and I are not angry with you,” he said. “I sincerely apologize if it appeared that we were.”

“It didn’t.” Draco looked down. “I’ve just... I don’t know. With everything that’s happened, I’ve been thinking about the type of person I want to be. I haven’t come to any conclusions, but I figured if I had a fresh start, as much of one as I could get, I might be able figure it out.” He exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Lucius spoke.

“We just want you to be happy, Draco,” he said softly. “Whatever that means to you. If you want to wait some time to get married, that is okay. If you want to find new friends, you can. As long as they’re not Gryffindors.”

“Of course not,” Draco laughed, wrinkling his nose. “I would never be that desperate.” They both laughed at that.

“Well,” Lucius said, “I shall leave you alone. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” He turned to leave the room, Lyra trailing close behind.

“Okay,” Draco mumbled, mostly to himself. “Thanks, Dad.”

-

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

_This_ , Harry thought, looking around the room, populated by most of the Weasleys and Andromeda, _This is nice_. What would have been even better was if the twins and Ron and Hermione were present, but Fred was still recovering from his leg injury, and George was keeping him company. Ron was accompanying Hermione to Australia so she could restore her parents’ memories.

“I’d suggest for the walls, at least in the main rooms, to be a neutral color,” Audrey said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. “White, beige, mauve.”

“I was thinking happy colors like red and blue?” Harry suggested. He summoned another piece of pizza, and Ginny giggled next to him.

“Blue is depressing, I believe,” she told him. “And red’s kinda angry.”

“Your hair eez angry, zen,” Fleur interjected. Harry laughed.

“Thanks for the input, Gin,” he said. “I’m going to ask the expert, though.”

“I’m not an expert,” Audrey said. “Interior design is just a hobby of mine.” She crossed her arms. “There are some more neutral shades of red and blue, if you’re adamant on those colors.”

“Great,” Harry smiled. Charlie tossed an empty bottle in the direction of the trash can. He missed and the bottle hit the ground with a loud clank. “The final order of business is -“ Shrieking interrupted him. “That. Which we can’t remove.”

“Sirius charmed her to only scream Queen lyrics at one point,” Andromeda mused. “But it wore off after a while.”

“And she can’t be muted,” Mrs. Weasley added. “We have tried. Many times.” Mr. Weasley stood up and left the room to shut the portrait up. He returned, looking thoughtful.

“You said every kind of magical reinforcement has been out on the portrait to keep it up, correct?” he asked Andromeda. She nodded. “What about Muggle reinforcements?” Harry’s head shot up.

“That might actually work,” he said excitedly. “And then I think I could shrink the picture down and give it to Kreacher. Maybe put a soundproofing charm on his area.”

“I want to hear the tiny version scream a few times, though,” Andromeda said. “I think it would be hilarious.”

The next day, Harry and Mr. Weasley bought a chain saw to cut the portrait off the wall. To their delight, it worked, and, as promised, Harry shrunk the portrait down and gave it to an overjoyed Kreacher.

“The only question is what to do with this open space, now,” he said, gesturing to chunk of the wall that was missing, resembling a window seat, minus the window.

“You could make it a shelf or something,” Ginny suggested, coming up behind him and resting her chin in his shoulder. “Keep some photos on it, Quidditch trophies...”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Harry turned to kiss her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, slowly moving them lower. He grabbed his wand and locked all entrances to the room.


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus talks to Lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s basically it. It’s a really short chapter and it sucks, but I think it has some decent advice???

_ Late July, 1998 - St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _

Lavender Brown was still at St. Mungo’s, looking as sullen as ever. 

“Cheer up, kid,” Dev said to her in passing. She rolled her eyes. 

“That’s all you have to say?” she snapped back. Dev opened their mouth to apologize, but Lavender spoke first. “Tell me  _ what  _ there is for me to be happy about. Please. If you know, don’t hold back. Because I have no fucking clue. I transform into a full-fledged monster every month, and I wasn’t even turned on a full moon! I have these ugly scars across my face, I can’t walk, and EVERYTHING good in my life is gone. So tell me, what is there for me to look forward to? What is the reason for me to ‘cheer up?’” 

“I apologize,” Dev said, holding their arms up in defeat. “That was really insensitive of me to say, especially considering that I of all people can understand people hating you for things you can’t control. So I am very sorry, Miss Brown.” Lavender slumped back against her bed. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” she mumbled. “Especially considering all that Healer Tonks and you have done for me.” Andromeda popped her head into the room. “Speak of the devil...”

“Miss Brown?” Andromeda said, “You have a visitor.” Lavender scrambled to cover her face. She could only think of one person who would want to visit her, someone who was the last person she wanted seeing her face covered in scars. 

“ There’s no need to cover you face. I’ve certainly seen worse.” 

Lavender slowly lowered the pillow she had held up to herself. 

“Professor Lupin?” she said slowly. 

“I heard you were using your condition as an excuse to mope around,” he said mildly. She felt her face grow hot, and he laughed. “I understand. I’ve done the same.” 

“You have?” 

Lupin waved his hand dismissively. 

“Of course! That was practically my entire personality when I was in my twenties. I believe I felt similar to how you feel right now.” 

“Like a hideous monster that nobody will ever love?” Lavender suggested. 

“Precisely,” Lupin said. “And I focused on that all the time. It wasn’t a very good way to live my life.” 

“It’s taken me over thirty years to realize that I’m not some hideous monster,” he continued. “You aren’t, either. We’re just unlucky. But we still deserve as much as anyone else.” 

Lavender stared him down, not believing him. 

“So maybe I’m not a monster,” she finally conceded. “But I’ve always wanted to fall in love, and that’s not going to happen now. Who could love someone like me?” 

Lupin calmly shifted in his seat. 

“You’d be surprised,” he said. “I don’t know about your personal life, but speaking from my experience, there will always be people who look past your lycanthropy. And there will be some special person, maybe multiple special people, who find you beautiful, despite everything.” He smiled. “I’m no divination expert, but I do believe that one day you will discover that someone loves you for who you are, Lavender.” 

She smiled at the reference to her favorite subject. 

“You really think so?” she asked. 

“Of course.” He stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to preparing for this coming year. Will you be returning to Hogwarts?” Lavender shook her head. 

“No, sir.” For the first time in a few weeks, she felt hopeful. “But thank you. You really helped.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you reached the end.


End file.
